


[ART] Making her dream come true.

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, Episode: s01e12 To Kill the King, F/F, Gwen/Morgana - Freeform, Happy Ending, Implied Gwen/Morgana (Merlin) - Freeform, Magic, Merlin Canon Fest, Open Ending, Running Away, dreaming the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Morgana dreams of a plan - not realizing that she can see the future. She saves Tom and leaves Camelot with Gwen. Can she do it?
Relationships: Gwen - Relationship, Morgana - Relationship
Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/63250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Merlin Canon 2020





	[ART] Making her dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> **Episode: (Epi name: season X episode number)** Series 1 - Episode 12 To Kill the King  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Morgana, Gwen, Tom.  
>  **Warnings/Tags:** Canon AU  
>  **Word Count/medium:** Digital Art/Gif  
>  **A/N:** Dreamlike sequence. I hope you like it.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
